


to feel haunted

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: Mary is spooked.





	to feel haunted

“I think I’m being haunted.” 

“Honestly, Mary. You can’t seriously believe in ghosts.”

“I know it sounds ridiculous,” she whispered. “I just...it’s like he’s here.”

“You can’t--you think that Fred is  _ haunting _ you?” 

Mary nodded. Alice rolled her eyes. “What?” 

“Fred isn’t haunting you,” she said. “There are better things in this town to haunt.” 

“I never wanted to come back here.”

“Why did you?” 

“To help my son--”

“Maybe it’s not Fred that’s haunting you. Maybe it’s your guilty conscience?” 

“My guilty conscience? That’s rich, coming from you.”

“Me? I’m not the one who thinks they’re being haunted.” 


End file.
